


untold stories, silent lies

by scully_romanova_of_asshai



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Identity Reveal, POV Kara Danvers, also maybe a little bit of humor but mostly just me making stupid jokes that only I will enjoy, and they're v soft, anyway, but they will be, i mean i guess, kara danvers has not been known that lena luthor has been known that kara danvers is supergirl, lena luthor has been known that kara danvers is supergirl, soft to-be girlfriends, sorry I've been wanting to make that a tag for a v long time, supercorp because I love they, they're not girlfriends yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 22:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20265352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scully_romanova_of_asshai/pseuds/scully_romanova_of_asshai
Summary: kara and lena are having one conversation. and then another. and then maybe both. what matters is that what's important gets said.





	untold stories, silent lies

**Author's Note:**

> so I wrote this because of a specific conversation that I had all planned out in my head, and then said conversation did not actually end up in here. possibly I'll end up using it for something else at some point, but also, I like how this turned out, because there is no way not to love kara and lena, so here ya go, pls enjoy

“So how many people have you been with?”

Kara doesn’t know how she got herself into this situation.

Actually she does. She does know how she got herself into this situation, and she is regretting things. Lots of things. Pretty much her entire life that has led her to this exact moment in time, when Lena is asking her that, and looking like that, and sounding like that, and _asking her that._

She really wishes Lena knew she was Supergirl, if only so that she could be actually drunk right now. Because continuing this conversation is just a disaster waiting to happen, and if she was drunk there’s at least a possibility she wouldn’t recognize that. Because right now, she is definitely recognizing that, and, for some reason, continuing the conversation anyway.

She at least attempts to muffle her answer somewhat in her wineglass, by taking a large gulp immediately after she says “I don’t know.”

Lena’s eyebrow rises in a way that would be comical if it wasn’t so hot. (_So hot._) “Sorry, I didn’t quite catch that.”

And Kara knows, _she knows_, Lena heard her perfectly well, sometimes she could swear she has super hearing herself with what she catches, but apparently this is how this is going to go. 

So she swirls her wineglass in her hand, creating a mini whirlpool she wishes could just swallow her up right now, (_Is that something they could make at the DEO? Probably. I should ask._) and repeats herself. “I said I don’t know.”

She can feel Lena’s eyes on her as she glares into her whirlpool, and oh, she just splashed wine onto herself, wonderful. She finally looks up to see Lena with a mixture of amusement and concern on her face, which is really an expression she is on the receiving end of much too often from her, and she blushes, hard. She sets down her wineglass on the table beside them and reaches to push up her glasses with her other hand. “I had a…phase, in college.”

And now Lena just looks downright delighted.

“Kara Danvers, I didn’t think you had it in you.”

Kara is pretty sure her face is going to catch on fire, despite her literal inflammability. “Well I wouldn’t say I had it in me, exactly.”

Lena’s mouth drops open. 

_Oh Rao._

“And that is not what you meant,” Kara manages to get out through the hands that are now covering her face. She could really use that whirlpool right now.

Lena, not one to remain speechless for long, recovers far more quickly than Kara. “No, it is not, but please _do_ tell.”

Kara allows her fingers to creep apart slightly and peeks through them. “I’m sorry, but I can never speak again, so I’m not going to be able to tell you, unfortunately.”

Lena laughs, face scrunching up adorably, and wow, Kara could listen to that sound all day. “Don’t be ridiculous, Kara. If it were anyone else I would think it was a great joke.”

Kara frowns, slightly offended, although she couldn’t pinpoint exactly why if asked. “You don’t think it’s a great joke coming from me?”

“Well I know you, Kara,” and somehow Lena has moved across the couch without her noticing so that now they’re nearly pressed together, and look at that, Kara has yet another thing to distract her from attempting to behave like a normal human being. Like she needed any more of those. “So I know you weren’t joking.”

“Well…I…um…” Kara’s stammers end with a long groan as she tips forward, hiding her face in her knees.

“Hey,” Lena’s voice comes soft and soothing from above her, and there’s a hand rubbing slow circles on her back, which Kara knows is Lena’s way of trying to help, but it’s really not helping at the moment, quite the opposite, really. “It’s okay, darling, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable, we don’t have to talk about anything you don’t want to.” And there’s just the slightest hint of self-deprecation and guilt in her voice, that Kara likes to think nobody else would catch, and they can’t have that, can they, so she sits back up.

“No, Lena, it’s fine, you didn’t do anything wrong,” Kara says, making a point of looking Lena in the eyes, however distracting said eyes are, as she clasps a hand gently in hers. “It’s just a bit embarrassing. Or, no, that’s not exactly the right word. It’s not like I regret it or anything. It was good for me at the time.”

“Good for them too, I’ll bet,” Lena mumbles under her breath at a volume she probably thinks Kara won’t be able to hear, and Kara has to blink a total of thirty times in a span of five seconds in an effort not to analyze _that._

“Anyway,” Kara continues, “we’re best friends!” If Lena’s face twitches just the slightest bit at that, for some unknown reason, neither of them acknowledge it. “We shouldn’t be afraid to share anything with each other.” 

Lena looks pensive. Kara feels pensive. Everything always comes back to Supergirl, doesn’t it? The flying elephant in every room, every time she’s with Lena? And she will tell her. She will. At some point. She deserves to know.

“So,” Lena says slowly, dragging the word out, an attempt at being casual that doesn’t really pan out, but Kara appreciates the effort anyway. “This phase…what did it entail, exactly?”

“Lena,” Kara says in mock surprise, “don’t tell me you don’t know what sex is!” She’s really proud of her ability to get through that sentence, actually.

And for a moment it seems like she’s made Lena speechless again, before Kara actually sees Lena draw her composure back, and she’s leaning in, eyebrow raised, and raises a hand to brush her thumb across Kara’s cheek. “Believe me, Kara, I know what sex is.” And her voice must be an octave deeper than usual, and her breath is warm and smells slightly of wine and Kara can just feel it against her lips, and she could swear she is about to die. Lena Luthor is going to kill her. Who would’ve thought? (_A lot of people, honestly. Although perhaps not in quite this way._)

Kara feels her gaze dragged down to Lena’s mouth, stained red with a combination of wine and her signature lipstick, and she finds herself biting her lip. _It would be so easy. To just lean forward and bite hers instead. Just for a second._ Kara’s eyes shoot back up to Lena’s to find them fixed on her own mouth and she laughs nervously, breaking the moment as she leans back and brings her hand up to adjust her glasses, nearly smacking herself in the face by accident. “I’m sure you do,” she mumbles softly, and she can _feel_ her cheeks burning as she looks at Lena’s smirk, and at her eyes that are so smiley and _soft_ right now, and what a compelling juxtaposition that is, and maybe she should say something instead of just sitting here and staring at Lena.

“So,” she says firmly, clapping her hands together, and then internally cringing at having just done that, “back to the topic at hand.” She’s taking in a breath to launch into her explanation when she feels Lena’s hand on her again, this time rubbing against her bicep in a way that seems almost unconscious, and if she hears Lena’s heartbeat pick up just the slightest bit, she ignores it.

“Kara, really, we can just forget this whole conversation if you want. I promise I won’t bring it up. I’m good at keeping secrets,” and there’s something about her smile at that moment that feels important, but Kara just can’t pinpoint what it is, because _Rao_, she really wants to kiss her right now.

Kara lets out a long sigh and opens her eyes, gesturing for Lena to come closer and positioning her so that her head rests against her shoulder and Kara’s arm wraps around her once she does. She compromises with herself by allowing herself to press a light, barely-there kiss against Lena’s hair, and she feels her press herself just slightly further into her arms. She feels a smile tugging across her lips. “Lena, you don’t understand,” she says softly, and Lena tenses a little. “I want you to know everything about me. Anything there possibly could be to know.” And wow, she’s in love with Lena. _I’m in love with Lena._ How did she not realize this sooner?

Kara is brought back to the moment by Lena’s soft, almost scared-sounding, “Good. I want to know everything about you, Kara Danvers.”

And it’s something about the lilting, almost questioning inflection she puts on ‘Danvers’ that has Kara sitting up straighter and turning Lena to face her. Physically lifting Lena in order to turn her to face her, which has Lena giving these long, slow blinks and a flush forming on her pale neck that Kara almost fixes on but is able to pull her gaze from at the last moment.

“Lena,” she says, and then stops. _What now?_ She tries again. “Lena, I…” She reaches up a hand to fiddle with her glasses, and instead pulls them off her face and places them down on the table beside them, and wow, is her hand trembling?

Lena suddenly, yet slowly, in a manner only Lena can pull off, takes that hand in hers and stops its movement. Then she reaches around Kara and slowly, carefully, pulls her hair from its elastic, running her hand through the locks once before leaning back again.

“You’re Supergirl,” she says, and Kara’s heart stops, for a moment, though she could not explain the exact feelings rushing through her under threat of death. _(She knows. She’s been under threat of death.)_

“You know,” she says, and it’s not a question.

Lena smiles softly. “I know,” she agrees.

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I told you,” Lena responds, lips tugging up slightly into an almost-smirk, although one of a different nature from her earlier ones, “I know how to keep a secret. And I didn’t want to make you talk about it before you were ready. That wasn’t my decision to make.”

And really, all Kara can say to that is, “Thank you.”

After that, Lena situates herself back in Kara’s arms, and they just sit in comfortable silence for a time. Neither think to look at a clock or anything like that; the atmosphere is too calm for menial things like keeping track of the time. It just feels _right._

“Zor El,” Kara says after a while, and at Lena’s soft hum of inquiry she elaborates. “My name. Kara Zor El.”

She can hear the smile in Lena’s voice when she says, “Nice to meet you, Kara Zor El.”

The silence returns for a short time before Kara breaks it again with, “It helped me learn control.” Lena makes another hum of acknowledgment and Kara is fairly sure if she scratched a hand against her scalp right now she would actually start to purr. She tests this hypothesis out and is gratified when Lena curls her legs in a little closer and lets a soft sound escape her throat. “In college, I mean,” Kara says. “What we were talking about before.”

At this, Lena makes the effort to sit up again. Kara knows it requires effort because Lena nearly misjudges her balance and falls right back into her again, and wow, sleepy, relaxed, tipsy Lena may just be her new favorite Lena. _(Of course, she thinks that about every version of Lena she encounters, but that’s irrelevant.)_

Lena manages to settle herself, and she’s remained much closer to Kara this time, enough so that Kara cannot force herself to be unaware of it. And then she says, “You know some people would say the point of sex is to not be in control,” and now Kara’s blushing again; she can feel it all the way down her neck.

Somehow _(it’s really beyond her, at this point)_, she manages to fire back with, “Are you one of those people?”

And Lena, honest to god, winks _(although it’s really more of an exaggerated blink, but Kara’s dead now, so no one can attest to that fact)_, and says, “Guess you’ll have to find out.”

Kara is officially broken. Static is encroaching on her vision and she feels like some kind of sound is coming out of her mouth, but she has no idea what it is.

And when she finally blinks her eyes clear again, she sees Lena sitting there with what is somehow the softest shit-eating grin she’s ever seen, and if that doesn’t describe Lena, she doesn’t know what does. She raises a trademark eyebrow, and for a moment, Kara wonders if that eyebrow is actually trademarked. Like, Lena could do that. It’s possible Lena would do that. _Some celebrities insure body parts, right? Lena should insure her eyebrows. She’s always doing weird stuff in the labs; her eyebrows could get burnt off or something. Are eyebrows a body part?_ And then she notices a hand waving in her face. She nearly reacts against it before realizing whose hand, exactly, it is, and stops herself, blinking out of her thoughts to focus on Lena again. Lena, who, if she’d focused a second earlier, she might have noticed mouthing something that looked suspiciously like the word ‘control’ to herself.

“Are you alright, Kara?” Lena reaches forward again, more slowly this time, to smooth a thumb across where Kara knows her infamous ‘crinkle’ is located.

Instead of responding like a normal person, her brain apparently deems it necessary for the next thing that comes out of her mouth to be, “Are your eyebrows insured?” She immediately covers her mouth afterward, but it’s too late for her to pretend she never said those words.

Lena’s brow furrows for a moment in confusion, before that gives way to amusement. “Do you think they should be?”

“Well, I mean, yeah, I guess. You’re always working in the lab, and you never wear goggles or anything, which, you know, is bad, please wear goggles. And no heels! Why do you wear heels in the lab? Ooh, also, like, you get attacked, like, all the time, so there are many instances where your eyebrows would be in danger.” It seems like she’s done for a moment, but then: “And I’ll save you! Of course! I just don’t know what my capacity to save eyebrows is, really.”

Said eyebrows are raised very high right now as Lena struggles not to laugh, before she sobers a little. “Well, thank you, Supergirl,” the title said with the quirk of an eyebrow, “I suppose I’ll have to take that into consideration.” And then, her whole demeanor shifts, in a way that is somehow both slight and very clear. “Are you sure there’s not something else it might be more important for me to insure?” She bites her lip, and it’s like a magnet drawing Kara’s eyes.

“Well, yes, perhaps, maybe?” Did her voice seriously just crack? Never mind that, because Lena is now even further into her space, and wow, those are her lips, just _right there_, and Kara could just, and she _does_, and then, “Oh, _shoot_, was that okay?”

Lena’s whole face breaks into this soft smile then, even as she opens her still-closed eyes. “More than.”

And then her lips are pressing against Kara’s again, and Kara is no longer regretting her entire life, because it led her here, to this moment, that she never wants to end.


End file.
